1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a processing device that performs a predetermined process according to an instruction from a supply device, and more specifically, to a supply device and a processing device that make an instruction by use of the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI: registered trademark) and an instruction method between the devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital apparatuses for handling video signals have spread widely, and these video apparatuses can arbitrarily communicate content signals and operation signals with one another via a communication cable or the like. Communications by different communication standards are possible among the video apparatuses. An example of a recently known communication standard is HDMI (Non-patent Document 1: High Definition Multimedia Interface) (HDMI Licensing LLC, High-Definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.2, Non-patent Document 2: EIA/CEA-861-B ADTV Profile for Uncompressed High Speed Digital Interface).
Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-184079) discloses an AV network correspondence recording and reproducing apparatus using HDMI, and the apparatus performs operation control of recording and reproduction by use of HDMI commands.
In the Patent Document 1, however, it cannot be said that possibilities of the HDMI standard are utilized sufficiently. For example, in the HDMI standard, there is an area of Device Information of source product description (SPD) that enables relatively free definition, and such an area is not sufficiently utilized, which has been a problem in the prior art.